1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for a display device and, more particularly, to a stand for a display device, which can reduce a package size of the display device and can be easily separated and manipulated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to maintain a vertical erection of a display device, a stand should be provided. The stand functions to stably support the display device and provide an easy manipulation.
Therefore, a typical stand for the display device is provided with a plurality of hinges.
Meanwhile, in order to reduce the packaging costs of the display device, a variety of stands has been proposed. Korean Patent Application No. 10-2005-0136027 discloses such a stand that can reduce the packaging costs.
The stand disclosed in the application includes a base divided into front and rear bases that allow the display device rotates rearward.
However, even when the display device is designed to rotate rearward for the package, since the base is folded on a rear side of the display device after the package, a thickness of the packaged display device increases.
That is, a thickness of the package display device increases by a width of a hinge for rotating the base. Furthermore, since the base is located in a fixed location, a thickness of the display device increases.
When the thickness of the packaged display device increases, the number of the display devices that can be stored in an identical space and thus the transportation cost increases. To solve this problem, a stand that has a support and a base that can be completely separated from each other has been proposed. That is, the display device is packaged and delivered in a state where the base and the support are separated from each other.
In the above-described stand, since a process for assembling the support and the base is required after the display device is delivered, a stable operation of the stand after the base and the support are assembled should be provided. In addition, the assembling work can be easily done.